The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of UNCINIA which is an ornamental sedge grown for use in the garden and landscape. The new invention is classified in the family Cyperaceae and is known botanically as UNCINIA rubra and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘BELINDA'S FIND’.
‘BELINDA'S FIND’ was discovered by the inventor as a naturally occurring branch sport derived from the parent an individual Uncinia rubra (unpatented). The inventor discovered ‘BELINDA'S FIND’ in January 2002 in a commercially grown crop of Uncinia rubra (species, unpatented) at the inventor's nursery in Auckland, New Zealand. Selection was based on the criterion of foliage color. The closest comparison plant is the species parent. Whereas the species parent exhibits uniformly bronze-green foliage, the foliage of ‘BELINDA'S FIND’ bears distinct and prominent bright cherry-red margins.
‘BELINDA'S FIND’ exhibits compact clumping habit, and bronze-green leaves, each with bright cherry-red margins that illuminate the foliage. ‘BELINDA'S FIND’ is ideal for use in perennial borders, or as a container plant to brighten autumn and winter landscapes on patio or terrace. Dimensions the first year are 0.20 meter in height and width. Dimensions at maturity are 0.25 meter in height and width. Asexual propagation is accomplished through the methods of division and tissue culture. Cultural requirements include free-draining soil, full to partial shade, and moderate to regular water. ‘BELINDA'S FIND’ is hardy in USDA Zones 8-11.
The first asexual propagation of ‘BELINDA'S FIND’ was conducted by the inventor in Auckland, New Zealand. Asexual propagation was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in September 2002. The method of reproduction used was division. Since that time under careful observation ‘BELINDA'S FIND’ has been determined fixed, stable, uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.